


Comfortember 4: Anxiety

by FlyinBanachab



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Post Promised Day, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyinBanachab/pseuds/FlyinBanachab
Summary: "She's having a hard time. I’m going to help," Denny declared. A look of determination crossed his face, resurrecting that old familiar feeling of Denny-related foreboding.
Relationships: Denny Brosh & Elicia Hughes, Denny Brosh & Gracia Hughes, Denny Brosh & Maria Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember 4: Anxiety

“This is _so cool!_ ” Denny Brosh enthused, gesturing around the room with his champagne flute. “Don’t you think, Lieutenant Ross? I mean, this might be the fanciest thing I’ll do in my entire life!”   


Maria Ross smiled tolerantly. Much as she might roll her eyes at his effusiveness... she’d missed him. And he wasn’t wrong; the Armstrongs' "auxiliary ballroom” was still plenty grand, all chandelier and brocade and gold trim,currently filled to overflowing with the tinkling of ice on glass, the click of heels on hardwood, the laughter of old friends. An amazing turnout for Ed's "retirement party." Not surprising, really, but to actually see all the people the Elrics had impacted over the years, gathered up in one place-- and wearing their absolute finest--   


“It really is something,” she agreed.  


"Hey, look," he sloshed his champagne in the direction Gracia Hughes. She looked as perfectly poised as always, though definitely starting to sag under the weight of the child in her arms. Elicia hid her face deep in Gracia's scarf.   


"Yeah? It's the Hugheses. I'm glad they could come."

"She's having a hard time. I’m going to help," Denny declared. A look of determination crossed his face, resurrecting that old familiar feeling of Denny-related foreboding.

“What are you going to--”  


He thrust his plate at her and moved to intercept them. Ross sighed and followed, bracing for... whatever this was going to be.  


"Hello Mrs. Hughes! I'm Sergeant Brosh, I work under Major Armstrong. Hello Elicia," he added, to the back of her head. "You can call me Denny."   


No response from the lump under the scarf. Gracia smiled tiredly. "Don't take it personally. This is a bit much for her."  


"Oh, I get it! It's so loud, and all these people... I've never been inside a mansion before! What do you think, Elicia? Would you like to live in a place like this?"  


No response. As usual, this didn’t deter him. He continued to address the kid’s back. "I can't decide. It would be nice to have my own bedroom-- but I think I'd get lost every time I went to the toilet!" He laughed, and Elicia's little shoulders shook in response. She didn't unveil herself, but she did say, in a small but delighted voice,  


"Toilet!"   


Gracia chuckled and shook her head. Denny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Cheap laughs are still laughs," he said, talking to Gracia now. "Anyway, have you seen the garden? There's this huge fountain, and a pond full of giant goldfish!"  


Elicia turned her head and peeked one eye out from under the scarf. Denny flashed her that goofy boyish grin and asked, "Would you like to come feed the fish with me, Elicia?"  


"Yes." She pulled the remainder of the scarf off her head.   


He looked at Gracia then, understanding passing between them. "Is it ok if Elicia comes to feed the fish with me?"   


"Yes, but,” to Elicia, “you have to obey Mister Denny the whole time, just like you obey me. Ok?"   


"Ok!!" Elicia slid to the floor and grabbed Denny's hand. “Fishy fishy!”   


"Thank you, Sergeant." Gracia smiled gratefully.

Denny saluted her. "I'll keep her as long as she'll let me. Enjoy the party." Elicia was tugging on him now, so he gave a little wave and followed her into the crowd.

Ross stared after him, open-mouthed.


End file.
